I am Professor Holmes
by FictionLover007
Summary: The gang is back at Hogwarts for their final year at Hogwarts and this year, there are some new teachers. Among them, are Sherlock, John, and a few other familiar faces. This idea was not mine, and I do not own either Harry Potter or Sherlock. If I did, I wouldn't be publishing my stuff here, and I would have a job.


**Hi, this is FictionLover007, and I got this idea from a tumblr post that was screenshot-ed and shared on Facebook, later showing up on my wall. I liked the idea, and I hope that whoever reads this likes this too. **

**Here were the requirements: **

**+Sherlock teaches Defense against the Dark Arts **

**+John is the new flying instructor **

**++John was a major Quidditch player, who retired after an accident **

**+Lestrade is the new Transfiguration teacher **

**+Jim teaches Potions **

**+Molly is a nurse **

**+Donovan and Anderson are annoying prefects**

** +Mycroft holds a minor position in the Ministry of Magic**

** I will be taking certain liberties with the time and years these events took place. I will basically be taking the Sherlock cast and fitting them into the Harry Potter world. If there is anything I've got wrong, please correct me. I hate being wrong about things, especially when it comes to two of my favorite fandoms. Please review, I practically live off of them, but I do NOT appreciate flamers. Constructive criticism, fine, thank you, but flames will be shot down by author's notes. Bonne chance!**

- Harry's POV

The war was over. Hogwarts had been rebuilt, and the dead had been buried. Students were returning to repeat their last year of Hogwarts, as the classes they had taken were deemed "unsafe and should not have been taught." Hermione and Ron had both decided to come back, and I came with them. Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson had also returned, as had Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and a few others who had survived. But we had lost so many, and the empty desks in the classrooms reminded us of that every day. Defense against the Dark Arts had not been offered at all in the first semester. Most of us believed that that was because Headmaster McGonagall couldn't find a decent teacher. She later confirmed this at Halloween.

But now we were on the train on the way back to school after the winter holidays. People were all sitting in different cars, houses no longer separated. I was looking around when I noticed a bunch of adults all sitting in one car. Most of them wore Muggle clothing, and next to them were two students with prefect badges on. I vaguely remembered their names, Sally Donovan, and I think the other was Anderson. Both of them were in the Slytherin house, judging by the fact they were already in their house uniforms.

I was still looking at the teachers when someone behind me said "Who d'you reckon they are?" I started, turning quickly to see Ron and Hermione. Shrugging, Ron and I looked to Hermione, who rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. Then she looked at us and said "They must be the new professors. Do you remember what McGonagall said? They were having a massive change in staff this semester, and Defense against the Dark Arts would have a new professor. They must be the new staff." We all looked back at them and Ron said "Wait a minute... Merlin's beard, that's John Watson, Harry! D'you remember, he was the Captain of the Fusiliers?" I did remember, he was one of the best, especially for his age, and then he had his accident. "Wasn't that the captain who was hit by a rogue bludger, and knocked off his broom, the injury ending his Quidditch career?" Hermione asked. "Yeah." Both Ron and I answered. Ron said "He was a brilliant player. What's he doin' here?"

I looked at him and said "He must be the new Quidditch professor. What happened to him after his accident?" "I dunno, I think he tried to live in the Muggle world for a bit though." "Yes, John Watson became rather popular in the Muggle world, after his flat mate got into the papers as a consulting detective for Scotland Yard." Hermione interrupted the conversation. I looked at her, and said "Flat mate, you don't mean Sherlock Holmes d'you?" She nodded and said "He was also a wizard, and then he jumped off of Bart's hospital." Ron looked at her and said "Where's that then?" "Doesn't matter, he's alive isn't he? Didn't he fake his death or something?" "Yeah, and he's sitting right next to Watson." "What do you reckon he'll teach?" "I think he will teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

-time skip-

As we sat in the Great Hall, for the feast, McGonagall stood up, and silence fell over the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. As you all know, we announced there would be a staff change this semester, so I would like to introduce the new professors for the rest of this year. Taking my spot as Transfigurations professor, is Professor Gregory Lestrade. Please stand professor." Students clapped as the man stood. I vaguely recognized him from the train. As the applause died down McGonagall continued. "Next may I introduce Professor James Moriaty, whom of which will be teaching Potions." Applause rang out again, but a black cloud hung over the room at the mention of the position. Most in the room connected that position to a man who always... always would be remembered as the hero in the end. Many students bowed their heads, and the man sitting in HIS spot frowned, but said nothing. "May I also welcome our new flying instructor, former Majour Leauge Quidditch player, John Watson." This time, several students stood up, and loud cheers rang through the room. The blond man raised his hand, and smiled. Ron stood up as well, whistling, and it took a whole three minutes for the cheer to die down. "Students. Students. Settle down! And finally, teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, I would like to introduce Professor Sherlock Holmes." Light applause rang through the room, but no one really knew what to do with the DatDA teacher. He was tall, had dark, curly hair, and piercing eyes that almost seemed to change color. McGonagall bowed her head at the new staff, and continued. "I am sure we at Hogwarts can count on you students to make these professors feel welcome, and that they are treated with the utmost respect." A couple of people clapped as she finished, and soon everyone went back to eating.

Looking down at my plate, I dug into my turkey leg. "Hey Harry." Looking up, I saw Neville and Ginny. Smiling, I said hi back. They sat down and Neville started a conversation.

"So what do you think of the new DatDA professor by the looks of him?" "I think he could be interesting from what I've heard. According to Hermione, the man was well-known in the muggle world, I had no idea he was a wizard. Apparently, he was Watson's flat mate after the accident. He's either a lunatic or a genius." "Well, I went and said hullo on the train, and there's a big rivalry between Holmes and Moriaty, which is funny because there always seems to be a rivalry between the Potions master and the DatDA teacher, doesn't it." "I thought that was just Snape, since all he wanted was the DatDA job, and Dumbledore..." We all sobered as I mentioned the late headmaster. "...Dumbledore never gave it to him. The closest he got to teaching DatDA was when Remus had left during the full moon. And to me, he hated it." "I know he turned out to be a good guy, but he still was a little... creepy, y'know?" "Yeah. Apparently he knew my mother and my aunt when they were growing up?" "Blimey Harry, I didn't know that. No wonder he didn't like you, he must've hoped you would look more like her, and less like your dad." "Yeah, but he really hated me because I have her eyes, and that was the thing he loved most about her." "Yeah, so what d'you reckon about the rest of the new staff?" "Dunno, I guess we will find out, but I'm hoping Holmes is at least halfway decent, and not like Umbridge." "Oh yeah Harry, me too."

-time skip-

The next day, Hermione, Ron, and I made our way to Transfiguration, which we were taking along with loads of other eighth years, because transfiguration had been not allowed last year. Walking in, we saw all the desks cleared to one side, and on each desk was a wooden carving of an animal. Professor Lestrade stood at the end of the classroom next to the chalkboards, his arms crossed and his shoulders relaxed. As the students all filed in, he uncrossed his arms and stood in front of the desks, and everyone's eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and stared to talk.

"Welcome. As you all know, I am Professor Lestrade, and I want to make something clear. In you previous transfiguration classes, the teacher has demonstrated, and then left you to learn the technique. While that is a respectable thing to do, I think we should have a bit of fun in this class, don't you all think?" Some of the students nodded and started to smile. "So in order to gauge what you know, I've set up a little competition. The first student that can turn their carving into a glass statue gets fifty points added to their house. This competition will be held every Monday, and I expect each and every one of you to be able to perform well in this class. If you have drama or teenage problems, it's not my division. Now, Begin!"

With that, we all started flicking and waving our wands. Of course, Hermione did it in under ten seconds flat, so she won. Soon enough, all of the statues were glass, and Professor Lestrade levitated them to sit on top of a shelf above his desk. He turned to us and said "Well done to Ms. Granger, fifty points to Gryffindor, class dismissed."

As we gathered our things, the professor called out. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Hermione and Ron froze and looked at me. I nodded at them and said "I'll see you outside." They walked out together, and they unconsciously held hands as they did. I turned around and looked at the professor. "Sir?" He leant on the side of his desk and said "You must hear this a lot, but you do look like your father. He was a great transfiguration student. I was sad to hear that he died, I really liked him." I probably looked shocked, and said "You knew him sir?" "Oh yes, him, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin too. The three of them were inseparable, until James died and Sirius was imprisoned. Personally, I thought if any of them went to prison, it would be Peter, not Sirius, despite his troublemaking nature. But I knew a secret, about all of them. I knew Remus was a werewolf, I knew how to spot the signs. I also knew James and Sirius became illegal animagi in order to help him through the full moon." "You knew! But Sirius..." "Didn't know everything. But what I want to know is that do you want to become an animagus like your father?" "Yes sir, I do, but I was going to wait until after I left Hogwarts and found work." "You have an ideal job in mind?" "Yes sir, I would like to be an Auror." He smiled and said "I'm not surprised. Your father did too, and you already have a bit of experience taking down dark wizards. Alright, but I will say this. This semester, I will be teaching you and your classmates on how to become animagi, and I will expect only the best from this class. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir, and thank you." He looked confused. "For what, Mr. Potter?" "Most people who talk about my dad are usually insulting him. It's nice to hear the good things." "You're welcome Mr. Potter."

With that, I turned and walked out of the room when he called out again. "Just out of curiosity, Mr. Potter, which animal did you transfigure?" I looked at him and said "The stag, Professor." He laughed, and I smiled.

As I walked out the door, I looked for Ron and Hermione, and when I found them, I couldn't stop myself from sniggering. They pulled away from each other, flushed, both of them embarrassed to have been caught snogging in the hallway. I shook my head and said "Come on you two, we have Defense against the Dark Arts next."

-time skip-

Entering the Dark Arts classroom was always interesting, as each teacher always decorated it a bit differently. For Professor Holmes, he was content with the room being plain and bare, the desks stacked on top of each other against the wall. Some students had collected in the center of the room, all of them looking around, trying to spot something. Soon enough, we were all in the center of the room, and we were whispering amongst ourselves. Ron looked over at me and said "What are we doing?", but as soon as he finished the question, something came rolling out at us. Reacting quickly, I pulled out my wand and executed a shield charm and then spun, taking out the object zooming towards all of us from behind. The explosion knocked us all to the floor, and smoke filled the room. As we recovered from the class, a lone person started to clap slowly. The smoke cleared, and the person was revealed. He stepped forward and said "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Holmes."

**So what do people think? Love it (:D), weirded out (:/), or hate it (:()? Please review and let me know. Prompts are encouraged as well, share your ideas. Oh, and since I'm really new to this, can someone explain to me how to follow stories and authors, 'cause I'm having trouble with it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will have Jim in it. Cheers, Bye!**


End file.
